


The Good ol days: Meet me down by the creek.

by kyodragboar



Category: Craig of the Creek (Cartoon), Sam & Max
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodragboar/pseuds/kyodragboar
Summary: In this gut-busting mash-up with the hit cartoon network show and the adolescent Freelance Police, a young Sam and Max, having moved with their Grandma to a town called Herkleston, and meet the Stump Kids. One thing for sure, with these two around, the creek got a whole lot louder.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Good ol days: Meet me down by the creek.

"Max...Max!"

The young, rabbit-thing tumble out of the hammock before hitting the floor and waking up screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHH- Oh, Hi, Sam." The small rabbit stopped screaming to look at his foster brother. Sam, A brown-fur dog wearing a black shirt and green shorts.

The boy was still holding his floppy ears shut. "What unholy force possessed you to do that?!" Sam shouted still holding his ears from the loud racket.

"A thing called "Lack of sugar." Sorry, Sam." Max said getting up. "I had this weird dream, You and I were Freelance Police and we solved all kinds of strange and crazy cases."

"It was probably the lack of sweets you didn't have before going to bed," Sam said patting his lagomorph foster-brother on the shoulder. "Grandma went shopping this morning, And she picked up our favorite snack."

"You don't mean..."

"Oh, I do, Little Buddy."

**_"Glazed Mac'guffins!"_ **

In a rush, the two ran out of the room and down the steps to the kitchen of their new house. The older-dog woman was just putting the groceries away. "Morning, boys!" Grandma Samatha said seeing the two. "Excited for your first day in our new home?"

"Yeah!" Sam said rooting through the grocery bag and pulling out a box of their favorite snack, Max eyed the box as it was stashed away in Sam's backpack. "Me and Max are going to the creek, We heard it's the go-to place for kids like me and Sam."

"Rowdy kids with a sugar intake problem?"

"It sounds like the most magical place on earth," Max said dreamily. "A place where kids can go unsupervised without fear of being grounded or told to take out the trash."

"Well, your only young once." Samatha said putting away the groceries. "Have fun, boys! And remember what we do when facing a bully?"

"Gnaw his legs off?" Max asked as he was tying a handkerchief around his neck, like a bandana.

"Close enough." The old dog said shrugging. "Now go on and have fun."

* * *

After a while of walking, The duo found the Creek, after exploring they found themselves at a unique spot at the creek. The Trading Tree. "Woah, check it out Sam, A store!" Max said pointing to the girl behind the tree, who was busy talking to another kid before giving them a bag of chips. "And they sell snacks, I know we have Mac'Guffins, but I could use some pork rinds."

"Let's go and see if we can get a first-time discount," Sam said as he and his small pal walked up to the girl.

The girl, Who was surprised at two, Uh...Kids. Quickly, she got her trading face on. "Hello! Welcome to the Trading Tree! You must be the pair of Animasapian kids that been coming up in the rumors." 

"Wait, You heard of us?" Sam Asked the girl.

"News of new kids spread fast here." The girl said as she cleared her throat. "I'm Kit, The owner of this fine establishment. You got something to trade?"

"The only thing we got to trade are some of the Mc'Guffins that Max didn't eat on the way here..." Sam said looking up at the assortment of snacks. "Have to say, I didn't expect a trading business here."

"...Mc'Guffins? You two are weird. But a trades a trade." Kit said before adding. "You would not believe how many kids would come to the creek with snacks. So, I opened up this trading post. Giving kids what they want in exchange for some of what they have." Kit then straighten her Glasses. "What do you want?"

"Well, after gorging on the meaty goodness that is a Glazed Mc'Guffins me and Max had," Sam said thinking. "We could use something to wash down the fatty grease, Preferable with sugar."

"Let me see what your trading."

Max begrudgingly reached into the bag and pulled out some unopened bags, each containing a Mc'Guffin before setting them before the trader, who picked one up to examine it.

"Well, It's weird, but not as weird as some of the stuff my customers bring in. I'll give you each a soda for two of these." Kit said after completing her appraisal. 

"Deal! Hurry up and give us some soda!" Max said begging. "I can feel the grease from the Mc'Guffin clogging up my windpipe!"

Kit handed a pair of soda's to the two who chugged it down with haste, Max released a loud belched as he finishes his soda. The belch echoed throughout the creek, grabbing the attention of some kids.

Max looked around before saying. "What?"

All the kids began clapping and cheering, confusing the two before a kid wearing a sailor hat walked up to them. "You, my dear, rabbit-thing, have broken the loudest belch record!" He then gestured to the blackboard hanging up on a nearby tree, on it was the name of the other kids who set the loudest burp. 

The sailor hat-wearing kid handed Max a stick of chalk who took it, still sobbing tears from his eye-slits. "Oh...Oh...God...This...You're all so kind." Max said choked up. "I...I want to thank my biological parents...Sam...The alien overlords of the ninth dimension, For helping me break this record, worthy of my skill." Max poorly wrote his name on the top of the blackboard. Before turning to Sam. "Sam, This place is heaven. Can this get even better?" He said still crying.

"I can't believe you broke the all-time burping record, That's so cool!"

The two looked over there shoulders and saw an African-American boy wearing a yellow shirt, periwinkle vest, gray pants, and white shoes. He was carrying what looked like a stair-banister with a gem wedge on top of it. Next to him was a girl wearing a flower shirt, A cape, pink shorts, and light-blue boots, on her head was a yellow parrakeet. On his other side was a tall boy with orange hair and wearing a red shirt with overstretched sleeves.

"You just made history, Rabbit...Kid..." The girl said nodding agreeing.

"The last kid that tried to go for the record threw up, mid burp." The tall boy spoke before his eyes opened wide. "Oh...Wait that was me."

"You must be the new kids that everyone is talking about." The dark-skinned boy said before gesturing to himself. "I'm Craig, And these are my best friends. J.P. And Kelsey." He heard a squark from behind him. "Oh, And Mortimer."

"Nice to meet you, Animal kids." The boy known as J.P. said to the two.

"I'm Sam, And this is Max," Sam said introducing himself. "...Is that a stair-banister?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I got it from Granpa's house...The time I got my head stuck between the banisters." Craig replied.

"Lucky! The last time I got MY head stuck between the banisters, I was sent to the emergency ward." Max said jealously.

"Pinhead, That was the time you ate that chocolate bar off the street." Sam reminded his brother.

Max sighed: "It was worth it."

* * *

**At Craig's and co's hideout**

"Sam, This place is awesome!" Max said in awe as he looked around the inside of the underground base.

"Who knew that a hollowed-out stump and abandoned badger dem would make for an excellent hideout," Sam commented at the base. "Thanks for inviting us here."

"No problem," Craig said as he grabbed some drawings off a shelf. "We're were looking for some extra members."

"Yeah, and with you two being beastmen is a bonus," Kelsey said as she polished her pretend sword. A plastic tube with a cardboard handle. 

"She called us beastmen, Sam!" Max yelled excitedly. "My day's been made, TWICE! I hope today never ends!"

Suddenly, A distant tuba sound echoed throughout the creek. 

"What was that?" Sam said after the tuba sounding.

"The Timekeepers Dinner alarm," Craig said putting his drawings into the purse he was holding. "It means it's dinner time!"

"Darn it," Max cursed. 

"Don't worry, Max," Sam reassured. "Grandma said she'll be making Mac n Cheese bites for dinner."

"That's better I guess..." 

Soon, The gang were all above ground. "So, you guys coming by tomorrow?" Craig said to the two. "I planning on working on a map of the creek tomorrow."

"A map of the creek? That sounds like it'll be useful for getting around!" Sam said looking interested. "Something tells me that this creek is bigger then what we're normally used to."

"Can I draw a dragon on it?" Max asked Craig.

"Nope, I'm drawing all the coolest kid landmarks on it," Craig answered. "Plus, I don't think there are any dragons around here."

Kelsey looked off into the wilderness of the creek. "...Or are there, Craig?" Kelsey said suspiciously, watching for any signs of dragons.

Soon, the five, (Plus Mortimer) Said their goodbyes, before heading off their separate ways.

"Hey, Sam. Today was pretty great, was it?"

"It sure was, Little buddy."


End file.
